Freedom
by KCornish13
Summary: The fight between Albus, Aberforth and Grindelwald. Ariana then asks Gridlewald to free her, but can her set her free?


**A/N - this is a very dark story, not something that I'd normally write. **

**however if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I own nothing, by the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"CRUCIO."<p>

He felt the power coming from his wand all over his body. It coursed through him, making his blood boil. Albus screamed and writhed on the floor. He ignored the shouts of Aberforth who was trying to protect both his brother and his sister he was consumed by the power coursing through him.

It was the scream of Ariana that stopped him. He looked at her and saw the fear that he had induced into her eyes and, he imagined, her soul. She was a child. How could he have let her see that. Him torturing her brother, she was far too innocent to see that. And yet she had.

Ariana had witnessed the ugliness of the world long before now. Long before he even came to Godrics Hollow. She had seen the world fall apart when those filthy muggle boys attacked her. She had lost her innocence when they beat her, attacked her, and raped her. They, like him, had forgotten the fact that she was only a child, and it was that child who had the most power over him.

The fighting started again, none of them cared at whom they were shooting. They just shot spells at each other.

Grindelwald managed to knock out both Albus and Aberforth. His plan was simple, to flee, and then when they awoke they would never be able to find him again. Not for a long time anyway. But there was one floor in this plan, Ariana. She was still conscious. Hiding away from the spells, but still there. She would see it all, and tell Albus no doubt. He had to stop her. But how could he murder a child, a young, thirteen year old child.

She had heard that it all had stopped, and had come out of her hiding place. She stood, away from him, away from her brothers.

"You're going to leave aren't you?"

He nodded. How did two members of this family know him so well, he wondered.

"What about when people find out what you've done." She said her clear blue eyes watching him intently. They were exactly like Albus's. Gellert felt them going right through him, into his soul.

"Will you tell?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

He liked Ariana, she was honest, and simple, and brought light with her everywhere she went. She brought light into his world of darkness. He could have seen her as my sister. But they both knew she was more, so did Albus. He had kept them away from each other, even told Gellert that he loved him, and Gellert did love Albus, he loved Albus as his equal, his companion that would go anywhere with him.

But nothing Albus did could stop what he felt for Ariana. It didn't stop the fact that he watched her every night when she was asleep. She'd have nightmares, and he'd hold her small, delicate body, and it would stop shaking. He had convinced her that it was all a dream, that she was dreaming.

He turned to go.

"I know you were there. Every night. You came, and you stopped the nightmares. You held me close, and told me it was all a dream, and it wasn't real. And then you'd tell me that I was dreaming about this too."

"I know." He said without guilt.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her into a hug.

"Let me come with you."

"No."

"Please Gellert, I want to be free."

"The world is not a place you want to be. It's ugly. Too ugly for you."

"Show me that world and I'll decide."

"No Ariana."

She stared at him for a second. "I saw it when you were torturing Albus. Part of it anyway. If you can do that to him, then you can show me."

Gellert didn't reply. The fact that she had seen him when he was at his most powerful was bad enough, but the fact that she was asking him to take her there with him, despite the fact that it would hurt her was even worse. But she knew as well as he did that he wanted to feel that power in him again, so he did not refuse her request. He pushed his lips onto hers.

The kiss distracted her from his hands. They were roaming her body, removing her very few layers of clothing. Only when his hands were upon her bare flesh did she notice them. They moved to the most sensitive parts of her body. At first they were gentle, and caressed her soft skin. But soon he was too lost in what he was doing to care about being gentle with the small girl in his arms. She began to shout.

Then cry.

Then beg.

He would not stop. She had asked to see the world. And this was what the world was. Pain. Ugliness. Cruel.

He stopped when she had fallen silent. She was accepting that he would not stop. But then she realised he had. He saw her sigh in relief and then he began again.

The pain was different now. Worse. She began screaming. Begging for him to stop again. And like before, he would not. She doubted he could even hear her. It was exactly the same as the night that the three boys saw her doing magic.

They had seen her playing with the flowers, and then got carried away with trying to stop her. She had felt the same pain then as she did now. She felt something warm inside of her and then it was gone. She felt broken. Torn.

He had let go of her and was facing the other way.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She began to shake uncontrollably. She felt the magic trying to come out again. Trying to come out of where she had locked it. Somewhere where no-one would reach it. But it didn't like being ther, it tried to escape, like now.

As she began to whimper he turned around and found her shaking, and jerking uncontrollably on the ground.

"It's trying to escape again." She whispered to him.

"It wants to be free like you do." He murmured back to her.

Gellert placed a hand on her cheek. And pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm going to set you free Ariana." He whispered. "Look at me, into my eyes only." He said still holding her cheek.

She found his eyes and stared into them.

'_Ariana' _He whispered. And then a burst of green light came from his wand, and she was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you for reading. As I said at the top, its not something I'd usually write, and I was struggling to find a way to put things that weren't crude. It's a little cheesy I know but then I'm still experimenting.**

**Thank you once again **

**Love KCornish13**


End file.
